


Moonlight Swim

by Stormkeeper



Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beaches, Bi, Bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moon, Pop stars, Rock Stars, Romance, Sea, Stars, True Love, real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper
Summary: Based on the song Moonlight Swim.Here's the link to the song, if anyone's interested:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFYc74fJOPI





	Moonlight Swim

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a bit obsessed with Anthony Perkins lately, so I thought I'd do a little something based on one of his songs.

"Another shot, really?" George laughed as he took the glass from his boyfriend's hand. 

"Yes, George!" He clinked George's glass with his own, "cheers!"

They both downed the vodka and started to laugh. Jon collapsed on the sofa and threw his arm around George before nuzzling his neck. 

"I can barely remember the last time we had so much time on our own." Jon said quietly.

"Excuse me," George began, "I think you'll find we have a perfectly reasonable amount of alone time, thank you." 

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Jon nudged him. "Properly alone, with no one else sticking their noses in. Just you, me and the sea."

George rolled his eyes as Jon planted a sloppy kiss on his face, missing his mouth entirely. 

"I suppose it is really nice here." George agreed. 

All of a sudden, Jon's eyes widened before shooting up to look out of the window, leaving George rolling his eyes once again. 

"Get your swimming gear on!" Jon demanded, throwing his clothes all over the place. 

"Excuse me?" George replied. 

"We're going out!" He called from another room.

Before George had a chance to answer, Jon stood in front of him ready and raring to go. 

"You're bloody mental, you!" George laughed, doing as he was told - for once. 

The night sky was perfectly clear, allowing each individual star to thrive and glow. Likewise, the moon seemed to shine that little bit brighter, illuminating the scene in front of them. All of the beauty above was reflected in the calm waves that gently knocked the shore. Jon began meandering towards the sea with George watching behind. 

"You're drunk." George smiled, shaking his head. 

"Come on! Look at the moon, it's basically inviting us!" Jon giggled, taking George's hand. "Race ya?"

"It's fucking freezing, you idiot!" He chuckled, mindlessly following and seemingly unable to be angry at him. 

Ignoring George's cries, he began relentlessly splashing him while laughing hysterically. In response, George raised his eyebrows before mirroring Jon's actions, achieving nothing but more laughter. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jon sighed, moving slightly further out to the point where he began bobbing. 

George agreed, joining him. Jon turned to face him, hair completely slicked back and flat from the water. He watched as the moon was being reflected in George's eyes, making them sparkle even more than usual. Jon was so in awe, he could hardly even bring himself to say anything else. 

"Though, nowhere near as beautiful as you." He gazed longingly. 

"Oh, shut up, soppy!" George turned away and blushed as he splashed Jon again. "Let's go, I'm gonna freeze to death here!" 

As they reached dry land, Jon flopped to the ground, taking George with him. Rolling around in a drunken frenzy, the two managed to create themselves a little groove in the sand and found themselves with their noses on the verge touching. Jon smiled almost shyly as they were lying, staring at each other in a comfortable silence. The only light came from the moon and it was as though the rest of the world didn't exist; they were just there, together, as they always wished it could be.

By now, they had sobered up and Jon finally began to feel the cold. As if by instinct, George gently put his arms around him, pulling him even closer and kissing him tenderly.

"I love you." Jon whispered. 

"And I love you." George echoed his words before leaning in to peck his lips. 

Jon smiled softly as he rested his head on George's chest and fully snuggled into him, feeling a rush of warmth. George cradled him before planting another kiss on his head and snuggling him back - a position in which it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep under the stars. Finally, it seemed like they were exactly where they were meant to be - just Jon, George and the sea. 


End file.
